


安全詞的正確使用方式

by Jokerabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokerabbit/pseuds/Jokerabbit
Summary: 設定Marc的安全詞是Valentino斜線前後無意義好久沒寫文了突然孵出一小段





	安全詞的正確使用方式

馬克坐在椅子上，手腕被束縛在椅背後，雙腳分開跟兩隻椅腳綁在一起。他甜蜜又危險的愛人面對著他跨坐在他的大腿上，一手勾著他的肩膀，一手握著他們火熱的慾望緩緩愛撫著。他輕輕吻著他，隨著手掌律動將柔軟的喘息吐進他微張的嘴裡。

粗糙的拇指在敏感的前端畫著圈，強烈的快感讓馬克的大腿發顫，忍不住在有限的移動空間裡向上挺起臀部。他感覺到丹尼的吻掃過他的臉頰，牙齒叼住他的脖子，就在項圈的上方，他的身體因爲滿懷期待而顫慄，但丹尼退開了，牙齒沒咬進他的皮膚裡。

“不…”馬克發出可憐兮兮的哀嚎。“丹尼，咬我，求求你.....。”

“你還有很多公關活動，我不能在賽季中在你身上留下記號，還在這麼明顯的地方。”

“去他的！我不在乎！！”馬克扯動手腳的束縛亂動掙扎，他知道他應該聽話，但他更覺得自己應該得到這個專屬的記號。

“不，你會在乎的。事情關乎太多人，你應該要在乎。”突然低沉的嚴厲聲線讓馬克覺得自己像個幼稚、任性又討不到糖吃的死小鬼，他對自己失望卻也更加渴望。

ㄧ個念頭閃過他的腦子…。

“Valentino！”他大喊出聲

“什麼？”一瞬間丹尼愣住，瞪大眼睛看著他的男孩。

“Valentino。”馬克有點得意的再説一次。

“你這是在用安全詞阻止我不做某件事嗎？”丹尼挑起一邊眉毛看著馬克一臉古靈精怪的表情。

“是的。”馬克覺得自己得到了勝利。

丹尼苦笑了幾聲，雙手捧起馬克的臉，深深的看著他。“我不確定安全詞能不能這樣用，我的男孩。”

“為什麼不能？你該給我我需要的，不是嗎？我需要這個，現在就要。”馬克用力咽下喉嚨，向丹尼亮出他脆弱的喉結。

丹尼嘆了口氣，將手掌伸進巧克力色的卷髮裡。馬克又不耐煩的掙扎起來，丹尼的手掌抓住他的頭髮用力向後扯。

“唔！！！”馬克的呼吸急促，窒息感讓他的胃緊緊抽搐。丹尼並沒有真的扯的他多痛，但這突如其來的強勢讓他感覺真他媽的好。

“乖乖的好嗎，我的男孩。你看不出來我妥協了嗎？不過我們得用一個折中的方法。”

說完丹尼猛的咬上馬克的頸窩。

“嘶….。”馬克緊咬著牙根倒抽口氣，丹尼的雙手壓制他的肩膀，幾乎整個爬到他的身上。牙齒深深掘進皮膚裡，撕咬著薄嫩的肌膚，力道充滿憤怒和掠奪。馬克堅挺的慾望顫抖著，他收緊小腹努力呼吸，繃緊身體將自己固定不動，斷斷續續堅難的的呻吟著。他用力轉動手腕，讓束縛雙手的繩子變的更緊。這一咬雖然不是在他最渴望的地方，但足以讓疼痛用另一種方式讓他血脈奔騰。

丹尼慢慢鬆開口，舌尖輕舔著留在愛人頸窩上的牙印。刺痛感讓馬克全身發麻，他想知道丹尼有沒有嚐到他的血味。

“這幾天，把Polo衫領口的釦子都釦上，明白嗎？”

馬克點點頭，疼痛染紅他的眼角，昏昡感讓他只想躲在丹尼的懷裡撒嬌。

“乖孩子。”丹尼的手掌溫柔地梳著馬克額前的瀏海，柔軟的嘴唇輕貼著他的額頭。

長著厚繭的手指再次纏繞上他溢出透明水珠的硬挺分身，馬克發出滿足的嘆息，覺得自己像個被寵壞的孩子般無比幸福。

要說馬克太過沉迷這種激烈的性愛方式，還不如說他是對丹尼給予的溺愛上了癮。


End file.
